Can you Ever
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Sequel to 'Have You Ever.' ONESHOT Tyson has found me, asking why I had left you guys without warning. I pray he will understand when I tell him the truth. Oneside KaixRei


A/N: This is the sequel that a few had ask me for. Sorry it took so long for those who wanted it. Anyway, this one is shorter and to me, it didn't turn out all that well. But whatever, enjoy.

Disclaimers: I do not own Beyblade

Warning: Oneside Kai/Rei. Don't like, then don't read it.

* * *

**ONESHOT**

The time has come it seems. The day that I knew would come though I had prayed deeply, hoping it would never come to pass. But Fate obviously has different plans and just like Mother Nature, its plan comes before yours. Maybe it's also part of Destiny's plan too. Either way, I know it's time for someone else beside the Demolition Boys to know of the painful, forbidden love I hold for you.

I watch as Tyson sits, glaring at Tala who sneers back before he turns his angry chocolate brown eyes at me. I understand his anger and I don't blame him for being so pissed at me. After avoiding you guys for a year and a half, Tyson has managed to corner me, demanding answers. Tyson doesn't say anything which is unusual for him, especially when he is so mad, but I know that he knows that I know what he is here for.

The problem is that I have no idea how to explain. Or should I say, I'm not sure I can say it.

The pain is still there, my heart still bleeding. I know that time will heal the wounds that you have inflicted without your knowledge, but it's a real slow process, so to talk about it so soon, the wounds are reopening, and I have a feeling that before Tyson leaves with his answers, even bigger then before. Because not only will I have to admit to something that has created this huge void inside of me, I will also have this new pain. The pains of having one of the most important people look at me with distaste, disgusted by a mere fact that I can't change.

"Well," Tyson finally snarls, his temper going way beyond the limit. "Say something, you jerk!"

"Tyson," I sigh. How can I tell him? But I guess there is no point in hiding it anymore. "I left because it hurt, Tyson."

"What?"

"He didn't stutter," Tala says heatedly. He resents that I am allowing this when it could just make everything worse, but he also understands that I need to tell my old teammate. I need to know if Tyson is really my friend, because then, maybe with his acceptance, it will be a little easier for me to heal.

"Tala, that's enough," I say, knowing that if I don't stop him now, he will only get worse with his sarcastic and rude comments. Then I turn to look at Tyson, watching his brows knit together in confusion. "Tyson, do you remember that day when you and the others found Rei and I at the cafe; that day when I was finally told about Rei and Mariah's engagement?" He nods his head slowly. "And do you Rei said that I had something to tell him?"

"Uh, yeah," he says slowly, eyes narrowing while looking off to the side. He's remembering alright, and he is probably trying to remember every little detail to help himself understand where I am going with this.

"What I wanted to tell him, Tyson, was that I loved him."

"Loved him," he repeats, obviously confused by what I am talking about. "Kai, what is the big deal with that? I mean, we are like family....."

"God, are you that damn stupid," Tala snaps. Tyson glowers at him before his eyes go wide, his mouth forming an "o" while his head turns back to me slowly.

"Oh, y-you mean," he stutters. Before I know it, he is out of the room. Gone. Just like that. I sigh and lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees and laying my head in my heads. There was the pain. That certain sharp pain that shoots through my chest. My heart feeling like it is being squeezed. I feel Tala sit beside me, rubbing my back before wrapping an arm around my neck and forcing me into a hug.

I bury my head into his red shirt, feeling the tears I had refused to let out since that day, soak his shirt. Maybe Bryan was right. Maybe the Demolition Boys were the only ones I had. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up as Tala had said. Maybe I shouldn't have reasoned with myself that Tyson would stick by me like he had always had done, no matter what I had did before. Maybe, my father had been right, I was stupid. And maybe my grandfather was also right. I was a glutton for punishment, weak-hearted fool.

"Give him time," Tala's deep, smooth voice whispers in my ear. "He might come around."

*****************************************************

I am sitting in my car, watching as you and Max's beyblade in Tyson's front yard. Daichi and Hilary are fighting while Kenny is recording the match. Tyson is sitting in the car, with me. It has been over a month since I had told him and finally he called me up, asking me to come over to talk. And so, here I am. One thing he had forgotten to mention was that you were here too.

The silence is awkward and I felt like I was suffocating in it. I hadn't spoken with Tyson since the day I had told him, but judging by the way he was fidgeting and opening and closing his mouth, he wants to ask something but wasn't sure how to. Or it could have just been that he was uncomfortable around me. And so the awkward silence continues.

I am guessing that since you and Max are not over here asking me questions that you guys have no idea I was here. And hopefully, Tyson will keep it that way. I do not wish to have any encounters with you right now nor do I wish going through that pain of watching you guys look at me with disgust and turn your backs on me because of what I am.

A queer.

"I didn't know Max was bringing Rei," Tyson says, playing his hat nervously. "I wouldn't have called you over had I known."

I remain silent, watching as you grin at Max, who has Daichi's blade and is hanging it over his head, out of his reach. I would tell him its okay, but honestly, my heart is filled with this deep, agonizing pain and I just want to reach out to you; to hold you in my arms.

"Look, Kai," he continues, sighing deeply. "I've thought about that day and I don't blame you for running away. We did give you the impression that we were homophobic, but, I've told you before. You're my friend and I'll always have your back regardless if you're....gay, or not."

"Actually, Tyson, I'm bi. I'm sure you have heard the rumors that I am married now."

"Yeah, something about an arranged marriage," he mutters, staring at his hat. "Are you going to tell them?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

Silence once again takes over. It is still tense. I watch as you and Daichi start beyblading against each others. Daichi looks mad, and from the laughing of the others, I am more then positive that you are picking on him. Daichi stomps his foot like a spoiled child and points a finger at you, his mouth moving. You in return, just grin at him. I feel a smile appear on my own face.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Tyson asks and when I turn to look at him, he is studying me closely. I nod slowly, biting the inside of my cheek. It is quiet for just a moment before Tyson turns to me, a small frown appearing. "Not that it's any of my business but Tala and them, are they gay too?"

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Because, Tala looks like he wants to rip my head off every time I see him. Bryan, well, the last time I seen him, which was about a week ago, I actually thought he was going to kill me had it not been for the fact that he was already in a police car."

I chuckle slightly, remembering that day. Someone had mouthed off to him and if there is one thing people should know about Bryan, is that he doesn't take shit from anyone be it a woman, child or man. Not that he would actually harm a child, though, but he would make the kid wet themselves and probably cause long-term mental damage too. While he and Tala have gotten better at talking to people without scaring them out of their wits, those two still have anger issues and refuse to back down to anyone for any reason. You want a fight; they'll give you a fight.

"Yes, Tyson, they are. Well, Spencer and Ian are bi, Ian mostly for the women, but he takes whatever he can get."

"But just because you have a wife, does that really mean you're bi?" Tyson asks, turning to look at me. All the nervousness from earlier seems to have left him, leaving him eager for more details. This makes me relax also. "I mean, are you really interested in women too or what?"

I muse over this. I hadn't actually though about that before. Sure, I am married to a woman and I even feel that some are beautiful, but was I sexually attracted to them? I think back to when I got married to Kari. We both hadn't wanted to get married but since it had been arranged by our families, it was something that neither of us could run from. I wouldn't have been able to inherit the estates, the company, or anything otherwise, and we both would have been failures to both of our families, something that she and I couldn't bare to do.

We had agreed that we would have a few kids before getting a divorce so that way, everyone would win. So we tried to conceive a child but I just couldn't do it. I had to go to the doctors to get something to help me, because I simply couldn't "get it up" as Ian had put it. And to be honest, never before had I thought of any woman in a sexual way.

I sigh and turn to Tyson, "No, I'm not interested in women in that way, so I guess I am gay. Does," I pause, shifting slightly, "that change anything?"

Tyson laughs, patting my arm. "No Kai, it doesn't. But maybe you should tell the others. Max and Kenny for sure. I'm sure they will understand too."

"Maybe another time," I reply, shifting again. "It was hard enough to tell you, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell them just yet."

"Well, I'll be there for you when you do tell them, how about that?"

Tyson holds out his hand, that goofy grin that he is well known for, in place. I smile back and slap his hand. But instead of ending it there, he closes his hand on mine and pulls me into a hug. Typical of Tyson.

We soon part because I have to get back home to do paperwork and Tyson has company that are now trying to figure out where he has disappeared to. The drive home is quicker then the drive over had been and when I get back to the mansion, Tala and Bryan are waiting for me.

As soon as I am out of the car, Tala is upon me with a worried yet curious expression, silently asking if everything went well.

"All is well," I say, a smirk crossing my face as I lean against my car. Tala let out a loud sigh, giving me an 'I-told-you-so' look. Bryan walks over, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder, massaging it lightly. "Tyson thinks I should at least tell Max and Kenny too, possibly Hilary as well."

"Are you?" Tala asks quizzically as we walk into the mansion.

"I told him maybe another time since just telling him was nerve-wrecking enough as it was."

"Yes, well, Mr. Hiwatari, there is paperwork to go through and if you don't want your 'wife' to give you another headache about it, then I suggest you hop to it," Bryan says, leading us down the hall to my study. "Oh, and before I forget, your mother-in-law called. She wants to know what is taking so long in giving her a grandchild."

This causes Tala to start laughing out loud, since he knows I am not eager to have kids just yet and should I not hurry up, I would have the old hag nagging me again. Bryan snickers quietly beside me but as soon as I step into my room, I slam the door shut, causing Tala to walk into the door.

I smile as Tala curses up s storm followed by Bryan not a few seconds later. Obviously my plan to slam the door shut on Tala and hoping Bryan would walk into my annoying redhead friend worked like a charm. I grin as I lock the door before heading over to the desk. As I sit down, I open the bottom draw on the desk and pull out the bottle of Vodka I had hidden there.

As I take a sip from the bottle, I stretch back and enjoy the sounds of Tala and Bryan yelling at me to open the door, while hitting the door. Yep, this day was definitely one of the best I have had since I first found out that Mariah and you were getting married. Maybe one day, I can tell you the truth too. Or maybe not telling you would be better, but I guess we will just have to see, now won't we, Rei?

* * *

I had trouble at the end, since I wasn't sure how to end it exactly. Sorry if it sucked, but I am having a hard time writing anything and I am hoping that maybe this will somehow get me back into writing again. I am also thinking of maybe writing another one were Kai tells Kenny, Max, maybe even Hilary and Daichi about his love for Rei. Or something like that.

Please review, it'll make me happy.


End file.
